


a slight fixation

by ifonlynotnever



Series: (except for marc) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he wakes up one day and goes, <em>I'm going to obsess over my captain's brother for, like, months. Yeah. Awesome.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	a slight fixation

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** hollyandvice: Apodyopis, Jeff/Staal of your choice.
> 
>  _apodyopis:_ the act of mentally undressing someone.
> 
> Newsflash: Ras is susceptible to peer pressure.

It's not like -

It's not like it's something Jeff does on purpose.

It's not like he wakes up one day and goes, _I'm going to obsess over my captain's brother for, like, months. Yeah. Awesome._

It's not like he does that. Because he doesn't.

But Jeff's around Eric and Jordy a lot, and he hangs out with Jared a bit when he's in Raleigh, and it's just - it's a curiosity thing. Like, he knows what the three of them are like and he's compared them, their styles of play and their personalities and stuff, kind of a lot, and he's curious.

About Marc.

Because Marc is just. Really different from his brothers. Not just in the position he plays and the team he's on, but, like, generally.

Granted, Jeff's only met him a few times, but he's always seemed pretty cool. He's sarcastic and dry and not particularly inclined to refer to Jeff as a kid to his face, even as a joke, and Jeff - kind of really appreciates that.

So Jeff's curious. He watches Rangers games sometimes, when they're on and he's not at a game of his own. He listens (and laughs) when announcers talk about _the long stick of Marc Staal_ , guiltily cheers when the Rangers score, watches post-game interviews.

The curiosity evolves.

His eyes are drawn to the way Marc skates, the way he moves, the way he carries himself. The difference in his body type compared to his brothers'.

And it's not - it's not something Jeff _does_ , like, on a regular basis. He doesn't think about what other players' shoulders are like beneath their pads, or how a glove hides the delicate bones of a wrist, or - or the way an untucked jersey is, in its own way, kind of weirdly tantalizing.

That's not something Jeff does, not something he thinks about.

Except that apparently it _is_ , because all of a sudden he can't get the curve of Marc's spine out of his head, can't help imagining what it would look like in a different context. Can't help wondering what Marc's skin is like, what it would feel like under his fingertips.

Jeff can't stop.

He ends up watching a lot of Rangers games feeling like his face is on fire and the wind's knocked out of his lungs, but he can't stop.

He's so screwed if Eric ever finds out.


End file.
